When a computing machine initially transitions from a power off state to a power on state, one or more processes can be loaded onto the computing machine for use. In response to the computing machine transitioning from the power on state to a sleep state, a process state of the computing machine can be stored. As the computing machine remains in the sleep state, the memory and/or one or more components of the computing machine can continue to be powered so that the process state can continue to be retained. If the computing machine resumes from the sleep state, the process state can be re-loaded for use on the computing machine.